charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Brianna
Brianna is an Presence soldier, the Guardian of the Masquerade, and member of the Anti Charm. Early Life Brianna had been trained by a group of whip-whapping sorceresses at a young age, she is capable of using her whip against her enemies. Also, age 10, she has been Masquerade's protector from internal and external threats. Finally Return Brianna return to the Charm School when she enters inside Miiya's dream world. After her defeat, she was pleased to see Masquerade and agree to help him and the Anti Charm to take over the world. Betrayal When she realized that Masquerade is going to trick her into having the cyberslugs inside her brain, she grabbed her whip and declared she no longer serves or protects him. She shocked Masquerade by revealing she had managed to counter his powers with her plasma whip, but her betrayal backfired when Masquerade simply detonated the explosive devices within her brain. Badly damaged, and close to death, Brainna was taken by Sela Soldiers back to the Sela Kingdom whereher childhood crush Dimitri helped nurse her back to health via emergency brain. During this time, she remained in a coma. Weeks later, the Sela Doctors completed installing cybernetics in Brianna and restored her exterior appearance to normal. Upon awakening, Brianna was shocked to find herself looking "beautiful." Extremely perplexed, Brianna asked Dimitri why he had saved her life. Dimitri explained that he loves her more than anything else, but that in the meantime, they agreed on their marriage. Personality Brianna has a ruthless, femme fatale-style personality, and seems to care only for herself. Somewhat vain, she is extremely power-hungry and has no qualms about using underhanded methods if they serve her goals. Despite this, she actually cares deeply for only Masquerade and Shyani, and had once organized the Anti Charm to free and protect the Presences and Masquerade from the Charm Squad and the Amazons. She is judgmental, brutal, cruel and sadistic, needing little excuse to cause her enemies pain. However, she is clever, and is willing to take assistance when she needs it, even though it's ultimately to serve her own goals. Powers and Abilities Brianna has demonstrated basic combat skills, fighting along side the Anti Charm during an effort to free Masquerade from the Darkverse Dimension. She has also shown skill with a whip. A competent military tactician in her own right, her leadership has however failed to yield the same success as Mia before her arrival and achieved. She also has above average understanding of technology and is capable of operating both firearms and airborne vehicles. But her primary powers are evil magic. *Can generate and manipulate excessive amounts of blood of others. *Can place a curse on anyone she desires. *Can summon her powerful golem-like monsters. *Can fire powerful bolts of energy. *Can change her own appearance. *Can twist the minds of others to her will. Romance Brianna is known to flirt with Masquerade, but has had no more success with him than Ebony with other boys. It is likely however that she was simply flirting with Masquerade to make her counterpart Briana mad or jealous. Outift﻿ Brianna wears a black leather-like midriff-bearing shirt and pants. In Book 3, she wears a full black leather bodysuit with a belt and heavy black boots. Category:Charm Squad